The apparatuses presently available for handling baled hay are not entirely satisfactory. Apparatuses are available by means of which stacked bales of hay may be lifted and transported by being grasped between horizontally spaced side members, lifting of the bales depending on compression of the bales between the side members. Other apparatuses are available wherein claws which pierce the bales from their upper sides are employed. All of these devices require hydraulic cylinders and controls in addition to those provided for operation of a front end tractor loader which supports the apparatus. No apparatus is available which can lift and transport stacks of bales several bales wide and several bales high, as is provided according to the present invention.